1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing a memo recording quickly and conveniently through a convenient touch action.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
The ongoing development of functions of a terminal enables a memo function, which used to be performed in a manner of writing a memo on a paper, through a terminal. Thus, a memo can be instantly recorded in a terminal without a separate paper memo pad.
Generally, it is essential for a memo function to be quickly implemented due to attributes of a memo. However, a related art terminal having a conventional memo function is able to execute the memo function through several steps to implement the memo function, thereby causing a problem.